Teenage Deity
by Chrissy Stone
Summary: Okay, so it doesnt have the Twilight characters. Its a story about these two sisters with special abilities from Twilight that fall for these boys that are meant to help them destroy the evil. It sounds lame, but I swear its good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Twilight Saga. I never will. Stephenie Meyer does and shes AWSUM!**

**I only own the characters...but not the powers they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**TEENAGE DEITY**

**SAMS POV**

Uh, first day of school. I dunno' why but I've always found it to be the dullest day of the whole year. My friends and I were walking through the gates of our new school. We'd already memorized our class schedules and school map and were planning on hanging out on the oval till the bell rang. I looked over at my friends. Chris, my best mate, had gelled his black, spiky hair into a mo-hawk in hopes of annoying some of the teachers. Our other friends, Max and Jake, were arguing about the up coming football match. We were all early, which was why we weren't surrounded by the rest of the kids in the year, since we are the most popular kids in the grade. Now that I thought about it, as I looked around again, I was surprised that Victoria Bouler hadn't come to annoy, or as she put it, flirt with us already.

"HEY SAM, CHRIS, WAIT FOR MEEEE!" squealed an unwanted voice nearby.

Oh, damn that thought to the depths of hell!

**CHRIS' POV**

Victoria Bouler was running towards us…if you could even call it running with those big chunky 80s style shoes. Every day she came to school with a completely new outfit, in hopes that Sam or I would one day compliment her. Today, no such luck. I swear her wardrobe must be HUGE! Either that or St Vincent De Paul is full of the clothes that she has only wore once. I had to say, as per usual, the first day of the new school year was off to a TERRIBLE start.

X X X

Music, first period. One of the few lessons me and Sam can escape from Victoria. I lent back into my chair as I waited for the rest of the class to file in. I looked at each of the girls as they came in, seeing who I knew, what their status was, how cute they were. My mouth fell open and my mind stopped working for a few seconds. Two AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS girls had just walked in. When my mind started to work again I nudged Sam. His head started to turn towards me but then stopped when he spotted what had already caught my attention. My eyes zeroed in on the girl with long, straight, sleek, black hair that flowed lightly down her curved back. She had golden skin just like her friend but something about her bottle green eyes made her the full of my minds attention, front and centre. She was wearing a black dress with short, puffed sleeves, a wide, short skirt and white skulls printed on it. She was also wearing long, black socks that came up just below her knees, and chunky, black buckle shoes. Overall, the outfit looked like it was made for her and had her looking dangerously cute. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be so beautiful and not be part of one of my unrealistic dreams. At that moment, I knew that I must have died and gone to heaven, because surely this girl was an angel from above.

**SAMS POV**

I was randomly flicking through songs on my IPOD when Chris nudged me. I looked up and turned my head towards him but something in my sight range told my head to stop. Standing at the front of the classroom were two unnaturally beautiful girls with golden skin that glowed and figures that I thought was only possible on models. Of course these girls probably could be models cause' I guess all models were 16 at one stage. I continued to stare at them until I realised the one with long, chocolate brown, curly hair was smiling back at me. My eyes locked on her warm, friendly, brown ones and I had the sudden feeling that even if I wanted to, I would never be able to look away. Something about her gaze almost seemed…hypnotic. She smiled again then looked at her friend and I realised my eyes had been watering from not being able to blink. I observed her outfit and was blown away by how amazing she looked. She wore a loose, transparent, magenta pink, 60s style blouse with bell-shaped sleeves that hung to her elbows. She also wore grey-blue denim pants that were fitted to her legs and went down to her knees. On her feet, she wore dark purple ballet shoes that finished the whole outfit. She was beautiful in everyway possible and I had no idea what she or her friend was doing here. Therefore, I was temporarily surprised when both girls started to walk towards Chris and me.

"Hi, sorry to bother you. I'm Christina and this is my sister, Charlotte and we just wanted to know whether these seats were taken," said the girl with the hypnotic gaze. Her voice was like clear crystal and sounded like a light, floaty song that belonged in an angelic choir. I looked over at Chris. He was staring starry-eyed at the girl named Charlotte so I put it to myself to answer.

"Yeah…er…um" I stuttered as I remembered how to speak. "No, no one's sitting in those seats. I'm Sam by the way and this is Chris." I looked over at Chris again hoping for some helpful response. I hoped too much. He was mumbling incoherently as he continued to stare at Charlotte. I nudged him, to no effect. Charlotte giggled and that seemed to knock him back into consciousness.

"Oh…erm…yeah, hi. Chris Waters, president of the online website 'No colour is better than black!'" he said as he tried to put his normal face back on. I coughed, trying to stop myself from laughing and he glowered at me.

Charlotte giggled again, a sort of tingling, bell-like sound. "Oh I'm sure I'd love to join that website."

Chris grinned broadly, as the girls took their seats and the class was called to order. I had the feeling that even though music was my favourite class, while Christina was in it, I would never be able to concentrate again.

X X X

**CHRISSY'S POV**

Lunch, YAY. Time to find out the variety of foods in the cafeteria. I decided on a salad roll and Chaz got a blueberry smoothie. Though we'd made plenty of friends already, we weren't sure where to sit. I tuned into Charlotte's thoughts, wondering what she was thinking about as she sipped her drink. She was remembering one of the boys we'd met this morning; Chris was his name. He was cute, but not so much my type as was his friend. Sam Cutler was one boy I'd never seen the likes of before. He was the most popular guy in school and I could understand why. His emerald green eyes shone from underneath his messy, sandy blonde hair. It was just long enough to hang lightly over his ears and forehead in such a way that it looked like it was floating. His face looked like it had been carved by, well my dad…my dead dad. Oh well, back to reality. Chaz and I ended up sitting with these two girls, Stacy and Emily, who were really nice to us when we had arrived earlier. They didn't really have any school status, so we were all pretty surprised when Sam, Chris and their two friends, Jake and Max, headed over to our table. The sad thing though, if you get the populars, you get followers. Victoria Bouler and her friend Jane were following behind, looking somewhat like puppies. Victoria was unimpressed when she discovered where they were going but then turned to furious when she saw Chaz and me. I smiled smugly. What girl wouldn't be jealous of Charlotte and my beauty? It was inevitable.

"Hey girls, mind if we join you?" Sam was the first to arrive at the table. I smiled as Chaz answered but his sight was locked on my supposed 'hypnotic' gaze and me. Honestly, I glowed even more during music when I heard all the things Sam thought of me.

"Sure, I'm taking a guess you already know Stace and Em!" Charlotte politely pretended to ignore the fact that Sam was oblivious to her. I looked away to allow him to blink and offered the seat opposite me. He took it, as Chris sat in the seat opposite Chaz.

"So…er…um…I haven't seen you round here before. Did you…um…just move here or something?" Sam stuttered for words.

I smiled warmly. "Yes, we just moved here from Greece, where we lived for three years. Um, sorry but I don't think we've met your friends before. Could you –"

"What, oh yeah, sure. Sorry". Sam remembered his other friends. "Jake, Max this is Christina and…um," he paused as he tried to recall Charlotte's name. I was helpful and took over.

"Hey, you can call me Chrissy, and you can call my sis' Chaz", I grinned politely as I introduced us to them. I waited as Jake and Max got their bearings back, waving before they sat down in front of Stace and Em and continued an obviously earlier argument on football. I turned to Victoria and Jane. "Sorry, I don't happen to –"

"I'm Victoria Bouler…and this is Jane", she said Jane's name as though she wouldn't give her a second thought, "I happen to have a very special relationship with Sam. I've known him since pre-school', and with that she sat herself on Sam's other side, as if declaring that shed liked him since then would mean that I had to back off. Ha!

Throughout the rest of lunch, I continued to talk to Sam as Victoria glowered at me and turned from shades of red to purple.

X X X

**CHAZS POV**

I drove Chrissy home in my sports car after school. As per usual, she was disappointed that I wouldn't go over the speed limit too much, so she made each of the lights turned green when we passed. Her need for speed was strange, just because she could run super fast didn't mean she needed to flaunt it. Chrissy grinned beside me. Humph, and just because she could read minds didn't mean she HAD TO LISTEN!

"Well just because someone could see the past, present and future doesn't mean they had to interfere with their friend's slow-coming relationship", she replied out loud to my silent thoughts. Well humph to that too! Christina was referring to lunch when I 'observed' the interest in Emily and Max's conversation. I just had a random look-see at what that might bring and organised a movie for us all to go see…well except Victoria and Jane…where the two would happen to sit next to each other. I had an uncanny knack of being a matchmaker, more often good than not, but I'd never been in a relationship before.

"Ha, no question that's about to change! How often have you assessed and re-assessed every little thing about Chris today? Honestly, by the ten millionth time I was starting to get sick!" Chrissy teased.

OOO, I had a come back to that. "WHAT!" I acted shocked. "When were you listening to my thoughts? Surely you would have spent the whole day listening to Sam's to find everything he thought about you that was beautiful!" as soon as I said that I knew I'd hit home. Chrissy's face changed from hurt to annoyance as she turned her back to me, a frown crinkling her perfectly smooth face. I was never someone to say something like that, but I didn't want a teasing argument with her in my head when I had other things to do. I calmed myself, tuning my mind to my future seeing power. Before when I said that I had a sort of matchmaker knack, well not so true…it's more of an addiction. I just HAD to know what might be coming for my sister. I relaxed, thinking hard. There was something there…they were far away but…my mind slowly zoomed in…there was sand, water and…"OH!"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT!" Chrissy shot around when I had exclaimed. I could literally hear her tuning into my mind, UH OH! I changed my thoughts in a mere mille-second.

"Er…you've discovered that you can now sing the nut bush in Japanese?" she looked at me as if I was crazy. This was going to be hard. But now what could I do to make that happen…hm…

X X X

When we arrived at home, I rushed up the stairs to my room. Christina peered after me but was obviously distracted by our butler when she called out "Coming Gordon" and walked swiftly in the direction of the study. Since she was pre-occupied, it meant I could get straight to business.

When Chrissy and I lived in Greece, we once arranged to have an exchange-student come to our home. We became great friends with Kate but we hadn't spoken to her in a long time. I had high hopes that this phone call would get me exactly what I wanted.

"Brrrd brrrd…brrrd brrrd…hello?" two voices came to me from the phone, after the second ring, one male, the other female.

"Er hi, this is Chaz." I hadn't quite been expecting HIM to answer the phone.

Sam's confused "Charlotte?" came out of the phone right before Kate screamed "Chaz!" Oh boy, this would be fun.

"Wait, wait, wait. Sam how do you know Chaz?" I could see Kate's face now, frustrated and scrunched up.

"She's in my year. I sat with her at lunch today." Oh, I bet Sam was wearing the exact same expression as his sister right now, except maybe a bit more confused.

There was silence from the phone, then "GET OFF THE OTHER PHONE SAM! NOW!" Man, the cogs in Kate's brain would be working over time, for sure.

"Ok, ok relax Kate; it's just a phone, alright." Sam said before we heard the "CLUNK" as he left the conversation.

"Chaz whats going on?" Kate spoke slowly, indicating that she wanted to know EVERYTHING!

"Oh not much. Listen I've got a favour to ask. We've just moved to town and I really think Chrissy wants to go for a visit."

"Hm…? Tell me what you saw." She knew that I was plotting something.

"Well…"

X X X

* * *

**Hey well thats it for this chapter, I hope you liked it...and you can tell me how much u liked it by just pressing this pretty green button...(for all my friends...how ironic)...and by typing in the box that pops up "I loved it! Write more!"...lol nah well if you really want to you can write that but 'd really loveyour comments on it. Its my first story so tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my awesome readers who can still be bothered to read my story (lol). Okay, so this is second chapter. Its pretty much just about Sam and Chrissy, just from their POV's. The first chapter ended with a cliff-hanger, which leads onto this chapter. Chaz's vision, the sand, the water, its all explained in here. So I hope you enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

**SAMS POV**

Oh no! The first week of school had gone by fast, and well. So obviously, it was now, the weekend that I was fretting about. Kate had arranged to have her friend from Greece over on Saturday, but this friend wasn't just any friend…IT WAS CHRISSY! Why did it have to be Chrissy and Charlotte that Kate stayed with in Greece? Why, why, WHY!

"Ding dong", went the doorbell. Oh no! Charlotte was dropping Chrissy off and she had obviously just arrived. I was still fretting as I lumbered into the front hall. Kate was already inviting her inside.

"Sam!" Chrissy exclaimed when she saw me. I managed a small smile. It wasn't like I wasn't happy to see her, but seeing her HERE at MY HOUSE to see MY SISTER! Oh man. I couldn't stop my smile from growing, though, when I looked at her. As per usual, she looked beautiful, wearing a white top and blue cotton shorts. How could she look so hot in such ordinary clothes? I swear my heart went into frenzy mode!

"What! Do you two know each other?" My sister was terrible at acting shocked. There goes two years worth of drama lessons down the drain.

Chrissy had been peering at Kate strangely till she suddenly snickered…as if she'd heard my thought. She quickly answered Kate. "Um yeah. We became friends at school on first day", she said sheepishly.

Kate changed to fake surprise. "Really? Well then, it's decided. Sam you're no longer going to the beach. I'm sure that Chrissy would prefer to talk to you then to boring old me. Or of course you could both go to the beach!" she winked at Chrissy then and left the room, leaving Chrissy and I standing there looking awkward.

"Um…you have lovely scenery here." I think Chrissy was referring to how on both sides of our home there was bush and forest, and though she hadn't seen it yet, beyond our backyard there were loads of tracks that led to some of my younger brother, Georgie, and my favourite spots into bush.

"Um…thanks…er", I was stumped on something to do. Suddenly Georgie ran in.

"Sammy, I'm really bored! Will you come play with me?" then he noticed Chrissy. "Oh, er actually its ok. I'll go find something else to do."

"No, no it's fine, I mean if that's what you want to do Sam, because I'm good with that" Chrissy smiled. Georgie turned to me, his eyes pleading.

I grinned, "Yeah its sounds like a great idea to me".

X X X

**CHRISSYS POV**

Sam and I played with Georgie until after lunch, when we went upstairs to Sam's room. I was actually amazed. I didn't know he was so musical. I mean sure he took the class but he had a guitar, a keyboard AND a drum kit. Not to mention a really expensive sound system. He also seemed to like anything that flew because his walls were covered with aeroplanes, hot-air balloons, helicopters, rockets…even birds. He continues to amaze me at how deep he is. We just sat on his bed and talked but I could tell that he wanted to say something. I listened to his thoughts when there was a silence.

'Man, why am I so nervous? Oh boy, she's so beautiful. GOD, I'm scared shitless…I've never been afraid of anything before. Holy hell!' I could hear his thoughts as clearly as I could hear his voice. I smiled, looking at him.

"You don't need to be afraid," I whispered softly. Sam looked into my eyes, showing the fright in his. Not the fright you might have of a ghost, but the fright of feeling something unknown…and also of how I knew what he was thinking. I softened my face, letting him see that he could trust me. "It's ok." Sam's hand was lying flat on his bed. I placed mine on his and entwined our fingers. He looked at our hands and back at me. Hesitantly he grinned and I smiled back.

I stood up, still holding his hand. "C'mon, the sun will set in an hour and I think you have the perfect place to see it." Sam stood up, with one eyebrow raised, and followed me out of the room.

"But…to get there we need a car. Number one, I can't drive…well…too great…and you don't even have your license. Number two; I doubt mum's going to let us use any of the cars." He didn't ask me how I knew where we were going but followed me to his backyard as he wondered what my plan was.

"Don't worry, I know you can drive. Likewise, Kate will meet us out the front with her car after we sneak past your parents. Kate's going out with some friends and they're picking her up, except your mum thinks it's the other way round. But first we fool your parents into thinking that we're following one of those paths out the back", I said, sounding, and being, positive. Sam thought about how no human could be so sure of themselves. Well, I answered his remark in my head, I'm technically not human. However, I couldn't tell him that…not yet.

We'd arrived outside, where Sam's parents were sitting. "Hey kids, whats up?" His mum turned and smiled at us as she spoke. I nudged Sam but only so he would notice.

"I'm taking Chrissy to see the sun set", Sam lied smoothly and turned to me. "Where we're going it is the best", he grinned. Gosh, he was good.

His dad looked disapproving. "You know the best sun set only comes at the beach."

"Well I don't think so! We're going on the bush path that eventually leads to the creek." Sam was almost as good at lying as Chaz.

His father was still serious. "Alright then, but come back as soon as the sun's gone. It's not good to be in the bush at night."

Sam nodded and pulled me away, his mother smiling after us. We acted casual, walking to the end of the yard and into the trees. We looked back and then we were off. We ducked and weaved around trees, quickly but quietly. When we got closer to the house, we slowed down, making sure not to make any noise. We were nearly at the front when we heard a voice. We ducked and slowly crawled, looking at each other frantically.

"Bingo! Come here boy. Come on!" When Georgie's voice came from nearby, we froze, not even breathing. Slowly little Georgie's calls faded until we could hear him no more. We both breathed a sigh of relief as we crawled forward again. And then I slipped.

"Argh!" my shriek was short as I fell into Sam and we rolled, on top of each other, down into the tress. We finally stopped when we ran into one, Sam managing to be on top of me.

"OOF! Oh god are you ok?" he looked down at me, afraid I'd hurt myself.

"No, no. apart from you crushing me now I'm fine. Are you ok? I'm sorry, I slipped and…oh I'm so sorry."

"Oh sorry", he rolled off me and helped me to my feet. "No I'm ok, a little dirty, but its ok Chrissy, don't worry!" he grinned encouragingly at me. I guessed that I must of looked like I was about to cry. He took my hand and we headed back up the hill and, not before checking, headed into the front yard where Kate was waiting for us with her car.

"You two take long enough. How'd you get so dirty? Now be careful with my car k', I don't want a scratch!" Then she turned away and started to walk down the long drive to where her friends would be meeting her. "The keys are in the ignition", was Kate's last comment as she walked away.

We got into the car and Sam drove down the long driveway to the road, passing both Kate and her friends. I guess that's what you get when you live on a property. When we hit the road, I looked over at Sam, noticing how calm he was.

"Did you have a sudden burst of confidence or did you finally remind your silly mind that you can drive a car?" I said, smiling.

"No. I realised that anyone would be crazy not to trust anything you say. What? You think I'm a complete idiot don't you!" he grinned.

"What! No I-", that caught me off guard and I blushed.

"Alright then. Why don't we say its time for you to see how much you trust me?" and with that he put his foot on the gas.

We shot forward and I was surprised at the fact that Sam was no longer worried about his driving. I listened to his thoughts and found he was just happy to be here, to be free…to be with me.

I grinned, I so did love the speed, as I concentrated on us not getting caught by police as we zoomed along. Not only did I have the power to read minds and run faster than the speed of light, but I could also make things happen…sort like willing it to. For example, if we were in winter but it hadn't been snowing much, one night I might will it to be a winter wonderland when I woke up the next morning, and what do you know? It would happen. Or say when Chaz and I are driving, I always will the lights to turn green when we pass, so we don't have to slow down and stop. As long as it didn't, truly have anything to do with humans than I could will anything to happen. For example, if someone was missing, I couldn't just will them to be somewhere, because that person may not even be there and so that would mean they wouldn't know how they got from where they were lost to where I wanted them to be. There were restrictions, but not many.

We arrived at the beach with 15 minutes to spare till sunset, more or less. So we spent perhaps 5 minutes rolling around in the sand. I then suggested that we go in the water.

"K, you go first. I gotta find somewhere to put my shirt. It takes forever to dry, and dad would probably notice." Sam grinned, sand covering his messy hair.

I dove straight in, letting the water soak my clothes. It was a nice temperature and I waded out until the water covered my waist. The ocean was wave-less and calming as I waited for Sam to join me.

"How long does it take to put a shirt on sand? Or am I going to have to drag you in?" I grinned as I turned around. Then I gasped, but quickly recomposed my face. Sam was wading towards me, shirt off, his chest bare. I could see every line, every contour on his torso. Surely a normal human person wasn't that beautiful, he was far too gorgeous. Ah, swoon, **swoon**, **SWOON**!

For a while, we just drifted, splashing each other and laughing. Every now and then, we'd just take a moment to stand and rest. There was one such time.

I was watching the sun, which still hadn't set. Sam was standing somewhere close behind me when he spoke.

"Um…Chrissy?" he sounded nervous so I listening to his thoughts as I answered.

"Hm?" I started to turn around but then stopped. Sam was nervous because he wanted to tell me something…and ask me something. He wanted to- OH! I smiled his favourite smile and faced him, tilting my head to one side.

"I…um…just wanted to say something so…um…well I…uh…really er like you and…you know…I sort of thought you er felt the same…about me I mean", he was having trouble with words. "And so I thought I would-", I stepped towards him so we were barely touching. His breath blew on my face, fluttering the top of my hair. Sam stuttered to a stop and started again. "I wanted to ask you whether you thought-", my left hand searched for his right in the water and I clasped it. His heart rate was accelerating. He was at a loss for words and at a last attempt for confidence remembered what I'd said, 'to not be afraid'. He took a deep breath and finished, "if there could be anything more".

That was the end of his confidence but I couldn't have cared. I was sure that I was glowing so much that he should have gone blind. I leaned in and his mind clicked. His head moved and our lips met in the middle.

**SAMS POV**

Her lips were soft and warm and tasted just like raspberries, my favourite fruit. I could now understand what people meant when they said your first kiss was magical. Man, I hope she never finds out this is my first. God I hope I'm a good kisser. I'd die if I weren't.

I felt Chrissy's lips shift as she smiled and we broke apart. She was still smiling as she whispered, "well I hope that answers your question". Her breath on my skin made me shiver. She grinned and kissed me again. This time it was more passionate but still as gentle. Her left hand let go of mine as it wound up and curved itself around my neck while the other hand draped itself on my left shoulder. I wrapped my right arm around her waist, pulling her close, as my left hand held her face. Chrissy leaned into it at my touch, like a purring cat when being patted. This kiss was longer, more loving, and I knew I never wanted it to end. But we both had to resurface for air eventually.

We took a few moments to breath before either of us spoke. Then Chrissy turned her head to the sun and back to my face, grinning and running her hand through my hair, tousling it.

"The suns about to set, and considering we did come here to see it, I think we'd better head back to the sand so we don't get distracted." She said the word 'distracted' with relish, as though she wouldn't mind if we got distracted or not.

"Well who says over there's going to be any different from over here?" I teased, grinning wickedly and pulling her closer.

"I guess we'll just have to find out!" she answered before relaxing her grip on my neck and took my hand that was holding her face in her other hand. I let go of her waist and we turned to the beach. We walked slowly, not speaking, savouring our kiss, not ruining the moment.

We sat in the sand, our legs stretched out in front of us, as the sun went down. The once white, fluffy clouds turned pink, orange and red around it.

"Who are you Christina Sumpter?" I said as we watched. "You're the first girl I'veever been interested in, you have eyes that seriously, hypnotise people, their so enchanting", she laughed. "You're always so sure as hell, and I swear you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Your skin is gold and it GLOWS!" we were no longer watching the sun, just looking at each other. Chrissy smiled and pulled back her legs so she was sitting on them. She waddled through the sand till she was next to me. She turned so her back was to the ocean and bent over me.

"You forgot to mention the part how I'm the first girl who's actually liked you, not just for your looks." She grinned, teasing.

I pretended to look shocked. "NO!" I exclaimed before grinning and leaning forward. We ended up missing the last rays of the sun as it fell beyond the horizon.

X X X

The drive home was quiet. Chrissy had laid her head on my shoulder and I'd wrapped my arm around hers. Every now and then I'd turn my head and kiss her hair and she'd smile.

I spent the entire drive trying to decide what I liked better, her eyes or her lips. Her lips were so perfectly shaped, so even. They were a soft, natural red and tasted delicious, even though I knew she wasn't wearing any lip-gloss. When we were standing in the water her lips weren't wet, or even a little cold, they were so warm. And her smile…I swear it melts me.

But on the other hand, her eyes were so amazing. They were so warm, and friendly. And the colour! They weren't a solid chocolate; it was liquid, like the chocolate had melted from the warmth of her eyes. They were shaped just like almonds too. But how they held me…it was just unexplainable…it was magical. It gave me shivers. Everything about Chrissy was like the complete unknown, yet it felt like I'd known her all my life. Hm…maybe we somehow knew each other in another life, before this one…hm, oh well.

I drove fast again and I didn't have too long to ponder this thought before we arrived at my house's long driveway not long after. We left the car there and walked into the bush, so Kate could pick it up after she got home. We walked quickly towards the house and around to the paths out the back. Our clothes had dried and after jokingly checking my never-wet shirt we walked out of the trees and to the patio. We convinced my parents we had fun and walked inside as Chrissy sent a message to Charlotte on her flip-top, asking her to pick her up. We sat on the front step as we waited and Georgie played with our dog Bingo in front of us.

When Charlotte arrived, I kissed Chrissy's cheek and for some reason Charlotte's face lit up. Chrissy rolled her eyes and laughed at my confused expression. "Later", she whispered before she got into the car. I waved as they drove away, only stopping when I could no longer see them, grinning to myself. Wow Sam. What a great day! Hm, I pondered what I'd just thought, as I walked back inside. I wonder if it was real.

And just as I was about to close the door, I swear, I heard a single, far away laugh.

X X X

* * *

**Hey, just thought I'd let you people know, the particular name chosen as Chrissy's last name was chosen with the reason that an actor whom is tied as my favourite actor actually has this last name and I thought it would be interesting to use it. Also to that fact that this is the actors last name, I saw it fit to use this character to play the role of the father of Chrissy and Chaz, and so he will be talked about in the next chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading people. I've started to write a third chapter but I've got writers block as to how to continue the story, and so unless I find some of you people who REALLY want to read this then I don't know whether the next chapter is ever going to make it. I've also started a new story, but the problem is I'm like working on two parts; chapter one is s-l-o-w-l-y progressing at home, while at school I've written about six or seven front-and-back sheets for the second or third chapter...so lets hope I get some more ideas for the first chapter and can put it up soon.**


End file.
